


Blind to Love

by TellThemNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellThemNaegi/pseuds/TellThemNaegi
Summary: "My big sister is perfect." Shiori Maizono wholeheartedly believed this. It just had to be a one-in-a-million fluke that Sayaka accidentally mixed up her lunch with Valentine's chocolate. Should Shiori call her sister? Could she have someone take the goods to Hope's Peak? Yes, but no! Who would trust precious cocoa in the hands of a stranger? It was up to her to ditch afternoon classes, brave through the weirdness of a private high school and personally deliver her sister's chocolates, because that's what middle-school students do!Now if only she'd known that Hope's Peak was even crazier on holidays...
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Blind to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sayaka's sister comes from the unused drafts of UDG
> 
> https://taichinchin.tumblr.com/image/143365519236

"Ready at last." Sayaka closes the oven and sings a cheerful tune, following up with a small spin to oversee the tray of freshly baked brownies on the table. Pink oven mitts come off before undoing her ponytail, letting long blue hair flow downwards.

No meal was complete a taste-test. "Shiori!" She called. Not 10 seconds later, a near mirror image of the pop sensation scurries into view. She was younger, with fuller cheeks and an air of authentic innocence.

"Again?" Shiori Maizono gaze shifted between Sayaka and the tray of goodies.

The older sibling nodded, holding one brownie out.

Shiori scrunched her nose at the temptingly sweet-smelling confection. “But the calories..."

"Just one more." It was only the 5th round of sweets this week, so to speak. "Or are you going on a diet?"

"No but _you_ don't eat sweets." Shiori replied.

Only because of my job though..."You're the only one I can ask." A practiced, pleading face was all it took to batter away at the younger Maizono's inhibitions.

Shiori fumbled with her fingers behind her back. "If you can't work up the courage to get your friends to taste-test, how are you planning to give it to...Negi?" She mispronounced.

"Naegi." Sayaka corrected. "And if I hand it to him in a roundabout way, he won't guess my intentions."

"...It's Valentines' chocolate. How could he not?"

Oh you sweet summer child. "Makoto’s…smart in ways that’ll be surprise you…but he needs help in others."

"And… you’re okay with that?" Shiori sounded uncomfortable berating an older male she'd never met.

"Trust me, it's one of his cute points."

Shiori made a face that said she didn't get it but shrugged anyway. "Okay...good luck."

“Don’t be like that. Don’t you have anyone at school to give chocolates?” Sayaka asks with a teasing smile.

“N-No way. I’d be too embarrassed.”

"If you say so~” Sayaka chuckled. “Hey...have you heard about a new good luck charm circulating recently? I've even seen it around my school, and I wanted to give it a try."

"What is it?" The younger sister beamed.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say open."

Shiori closed her eyes without suspicion. 10 seconds passed. Then 20, and finally 30 before she got tired of waiting. "What am I-" A tasty treat passed through the opening in her mouth. She opened her eyes to find an innocent expression plastered on her sister’s face.

"Why'd you-" Shiori turns away, covered her mouth with both hands and chewed the brownies. She turns back once finished, ushering a sad look. "You tricked me." less bothered by the prank and more of how poorly she reacted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Sayaka wipes the crumbs with a handkerchief. "Tell you what, I'll make boxed lunches tomorrow."

With that settled. "I'll make dinner too in the meantime. Wait a bit, while I clean up." Sayaka motions to the sink, dipping a towel in warm water. She pauses, realizing she'd forgotten the point of that little prank.

"How'd they taste?" The pop sensation looked back, only to catch the sister in the act - dropping another brownie into her mouth.

"...What happened to the calories?"

* * *

Valentines was a day of love. Some countries may do it differently, but here, girls gift special others with all sorts of confectioneries. Sayaka never participated before…for various reasons, but she still got to watch.

The girls looked sharper, more focused and weren't interacting with each other as much. As expected, experience taught her that Valentines was also a day of rivalry and competition.

That went for the boys as well.

"Thanks, babe. I'll eat it right now." She hears Leon say from the door, waving goodbye to the girl visiting him from another class.

"Best day of the year." Leon said. The baseball star was usually a laidback guy, but he was giving off even more "head in the clouds" vibes than usual.

"That's the fourth time _today_. When will you cease these disruptions!" Kiyotaka called the athlete out.

"Why're you yelling at me? The chicks are the ones who can't get enough." Leon puffed his blazer, his dopey smile unfaltering. "What about the rest of you, bozos?" He looked around the boys' desks, stopping at one empty. "Where's Hiro?"

"Skipping. He said Valentine was 'prime hour for love fortunes.'" Chihiro air-quotes.

"That guy doesn't stop." Leon raked his fiery orange hair. "Probably a waste to ask, but you get any chocolates, Taka?"

The moral compass could hardly hear Leon over the grit of his teeth. “Forsaking his academic responsibilities to pursue such frivolity is unacceptable. That's detention the moment he gets back!" Leon had been right. Anything that didn't involve Hiro, a room and an hour's lecture, probably wouldn't reach Taka anymore.

"Look what've you done. Now he'll never shut up." Mondo snarled accusingly at Leon.

"What's with everyone getting on my case? Jealousy sure is ugly."

"What have _I_ gotta be jealous of a punk like you for?" The gang leader reached into his pocket and fished out a small red box of chocolate.

"No way. You?" Leon was taken aback. It was a well-known fact that the biker had trouble talking to girls without flipping out. "Guess they're all kinds out there. I've still got more."

"You think that makes you better than me?" A glint appeared in Mondo’s eye as he stepped up to Leon. The likelihood of a fight ensuing was rising with each second of eye contact.

"If the shoe fits~" Leon stood his ground, a sly smirk on his lips.

"You and me. Outside." The taller boy cracked his knuckles, red in the face. Thankfully, any potential conflict was averted when Kiyotaka forced himself between the other boys.

"We'll have no fights among us!" He declared in his usual commanding voice. "Your energies would be better spent productively, on hot-blooded competition between men!"

"I'm down." "Good thinking, bro." From there, the testosterone trio were wrapped up in a conversation of how best to prove their respective superiorities.

"Everyone's getting along." Sayaka's ears perked up at the sound of Makoto’s voice. Soft, gentle and welcoming. "Byakuya. Did you get any chocolates?"

"Master wouldn’t accept chocolate from some hussies." Toko barged into the budding conversation between the luckster and the heir. Well, conversation might have been an exaggeration. It was usually Byakuya answering Makoto’s questions as soon as possible so he could return to peace and quiet.

"Who said you could speak?” Togami demanded. Wouldn’t you know it, Toko’s mouth clamped down tight like she'd been a mute all her life.

"If you must know." Byakuya began unzipping his fuller-than-usual bag. Inside were all kinds of sweets.

…

"Gotta be the money." Leon grumbled.

"There's nothing to get vexed over in this particular instance. If you want these, I'll gladly give them to you." Ever the sweet-talker, that one.

"You shouldn't do that. Think of all of the effort that was put into making those chocolates." Makoto argued. Also kind of assumed they weren’t bought.

"Effort? I…suppose I’m impressed with how they knew to look for me in the morning before class. Any other period and I wouldn't have given them the time of day. Nevertheless, I'd never pollute my perfect body with chocolate...not without getting them cleared for taste-testing first..."

"What?" Makoto asked, confused by Togami's silent, expectant stare.

"I assumed you were volunteering."

"Hahaha-No thanks." The brunet retreats, laughing nervously to himself.

“Never mind, rich pants. I’m seeing a distinct absence of chocolate on your desk, Makoto. What gives?” Sayaka jerked as Leon unknowingly lit the fuse.

Makoto scratches his cheek. “Haha…I can’t really say, but it might be unfair to compare me to you guys.”

“Don’t pull that old talent, excuse. Look at Hifumi, he isn’t getting anything.”

“Au contraire, Kuwata-dono. I have already received chocolate sent by mail from my many fans….”

“…Ugh this is killing my mood.” Leon shakes his head.

Byakuya had brought up important points, whether the others knew it or not: Timing and presentation.

It wasn’t enough to _just_ give out chocolate. You had to wait for the right moment to strike, especially with guys who were sure to get gifts throughout the day. Girls who didn’t stick out, would just get swept up by the crowd.

Now, there were many ways to stand out:

If you’re confident in cooking, you could hope your chocolate tastes the best. Gutsy when you have no idea what you’re up against.

The second method was selling yourself. No need for chocolate to win hearts if _you_ do. Making a strong appeal can come in the form of dressing up nicer, acting cute or, as mentioned, finding the right time.

That’s why sometimes, the best thing a girl can do, is just be first. Easier said than done, as a glance over at Makoto’s table showed the boy flanked by the Ultimate Swimmer and Gambler – both girls’ hands hidden behind them, away from the luckster’s eyes.

"Hi, Celes. Did you want to speak with Makoto first?" Aoi spoke anxiously.

"Don't mind me.” Celes with fake courtesy. Both girls approached at the same time, their objectives transparent to anyone but the boy in question.

"Aoi can go first." Makoto said, bluntly, to the surprise of the girls and onlookers.

"Why!?" Celes cracks

“Celes-san doesn't always talk to me, so I know what you have to say is important. You're also very patient. Aoi on the other hand is always full of energy, I'm afraid she'd get bored waiting and forget what she wanted to say.” Another brutally honest comment. Judging from the bright smile on his face, he’d meant no harm.

"Is that what you think of me?" Aoi fumed.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm wrong on this."

"Makoto’s honesty is an endearing trait, fufu~" Celes quickly recovered, veiling her triumphant laughter behind a mask of indifference.

“Just take the dumb chocolates.” Aoi hastily pushed the candies onto Makoto

“You made these for me?” The luckster’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll eat them right away!”

A series of coughs from the gothic lolita distract him. “Are you sick?” He asked.

“No. I merely thought to throw in my cards seeing as they coincidentally match Aoi’s quite well.” Celes brought her hands to the front, showing off a black box, the contents unmistakably chocolate.

“You had Hifumi make those didn’t you? No way you’d step one foot behind the kitchen.” Aoi growled.

"Perish the thought. I ordered these from my hometown in Europe. They were…quite expensive, yes. I hope they are to your tastes, Makoto"

“Oho, we’re all dumping our junk on Makoto? Let me join!” Capitalizing on Aoi and Celes’ charge, Junko strutted up to the trio, physically dragging her sister in tow.

" _You_ ’re giving _me_ valentines chocolate too?" Makoto blinked.

"Not even in your wettest dreams. Onee-chan’s been too scared to give up the goods so I decided to give her a little push." She replied with a cheshire grin that seemed unnatural.

A rough slap to Mukuro’s back, sends the raven-haired girl in front, almost bending over the luckster’s desk. The bag of chocolates did, however, slide off her grip and onto Makoto’s lap. “They’d be charcoal if I hadn't helped." Junko said.

“Y-You promised you wouldn’t tell him that!”

"I did? Must’ve slipped my mind.” Junko bopped herself on the head, wearing a comically cute expression. “It’s no big deal. A little sister's job to support their hopeless older sibling."

“I don’t know about that, but thanks a whole bunch, you two!” Makoto chirped, for too many reasons, he looked like a boy taking a stroll down a candy store.

Sayaka heard a cold sigh to her right, a flash of long lavender-locks passed by. The click-clacks of high heels moving to the center of the commotion.

Kyoko planted her contribution on Makoto’ desk. "I don't place special value on Valentines, but here’s my thanks for helping me out." True to form, the detective’s frigid delivery was enough to make others think she was going out of her way here. In spite of that, it didn’t seem to bother Makoto’s.

"Thanks, Kyoko. Just call on me if you need me to be an assistant and I'll be right over."

"I'll hold you to that." Kyoko let out a small smile.

In the meanwhile, the other boys watched the exchange with fright and awe.

"The dreaded ‘Thank you chocolates…’”

"He’s takin’ em all with a smile."

"This kid’s scary."

Makoto held the sweets close to his chest, positively glowing as he said, "This is amazing, thanks a lot, everybody. I didn’t think I’d _still_ receive this many in Hope's Peak."

You could have heard a pin fall with how quiet it got. Sayaka nods despite being out of focus, as if affirming that fact to herself. When she looked back, she crossed eyes with Junko. Only briefly before the idol broke eye contact.

"Still?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow, speaking for the rest.

Makoto nods "Yeah. Beats me, but I got tons in middle school. I thought it'd be different this year since Hope’s Peak is so upscaled." He doesn’t notice the temperature drop, nor the curious, cheated stares.

"I don't know why, but I'm feeling pretty pissed off." Junko said with a face as blank as her sisters’

"You’re being cheeky, Makoto. Don't take advantage of our generooosity." Aoi folded her arms.

"Yes, if not for us going out of our way, you wouldn't get chocolates from anywhere else-" Celes was interrupted by a knock on the door. There the idol saw a head of purple, black and other colors poking in.

Ibuki Mioda _bounced_ in. "Yahoo, Makoto-chan! You in here?”

"Yahoo, Ibuki-senpai." Makoto waved cheerfully as her fellow musician journeyed over with the most recent batch of chocolates. Unlikely to be the last.

“Ibuki’s got a token of her affections for ya.”

Never one to miss rubbing salt in an open wound, Byakuya spoke with a snide grin "You were saying, Ludenberg?"

"Bite me, asswipe!" The gambler snapped.

Sayaka’d heard enough. Things were going just as she expected. Makoto got around, that’s a fact. That meant his goodwill was often reciprocated. It was the same in Blackroot…

No, not this time. “I’ll definitely do it this time.” She’d done the preparations, now she only had to give Makoto her chocolate in a way that’d leave an impact. Her fingers dig through her school bag, retrieving a decorated red case. She lifted the lid to find…a bento.

* * *

“Scram, kid.”

“I have something for my sister. Let me in already.” Shiori Maizono wasn’t about to be scared off by the bulking security guard that blocked her path to HPA’s main building.

So _maybe_ a junior high-school student wasn’t supposed to be here, smack-dab in the afternoon. miles away from her own school, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And mixing up her lunch with Sayaka’s chocolates was a desperate situation that needed fixing, asap!

“Just leave it with me. We’ll check what’s inside and if it’s all clear, she’ll receive it by the end of the day.”  
“It’ll be way too late by then!”

“Tough luck.” He grunted.

Shiori’s dissatisfied pout didn’t have the slightest effect on the green-haired man. Their silent stand-off is interrupted by a one-woman stampede. Shiori hops back out of the way. A cloud of dust grows larger until the case settles in front of them. It turns out to be a tanned girl in a seriously flashy outfit. Not to mention the size of those-

“CAUGHT YOU!” A roar nearly ruptured Shiori’s eardrums. If the security guard was a big guy, then the man in the blue jumpsuit was gigantic!

“Chill, coach. I don’t wanna go to class. There’s food everywhere today.” The girl struggles against the man’s tight grip on her shoulder. “Don’t you smell that?” Her mouth watered.

The guard glared at the intruders. “Give me your names, class and tell me what dumbass teacher let either of you monkeys out of your cages.”

“Right behind you.” The runner pointed over the official’s back.

“Good afternoon, J-U-Z-O.” An orange-haired woman in a maid outfit menacingly cracks her knuckles.

“Son of a-”

Shiori almost thought the two adults may have been friends when the man’s face softens, in contrast to the other three.

That thought’s dashed pretty quickly by all the animalistic violence.

Shiori looked in fear as horrible, unspeakable things were done to Juzo.

“Darn bully.” The orange-haired woman dusted her hands, keeping her heel planted on the fallen man’s back. “Now what do we have here.”

Shiori stood at attention when she came within the terrifying adult’s line of vision.

“I bet she’s got chocolates in there, teach.” The fast girl interjects, her eyes fixed on Shiori’s decorated box.

The younger Maizono squeezes the box against her chest and nearly growls at the older girl.

Catching the act, the teacher nods in understanding. “Big sister understands everything! Good luck~” She waves to Shiori, then turns her attention to the tanned girl, pulling on her ear. “Don’t think you’re off the hook, you rotten orange.”

“T-That hurts!”

“Shouldn’t we help her? Not sure if it’s right to leave a kid wandering alone.” The hulking man asked.

“Adults can’t get in the way of love. If we do, the kids can’t grow.”

“I’M CONVINCED!” Too easily, he accepts the teacher’s rationale with…sparks…shooting from his eyes?

…Yeah okay.

Shiori tilts her head, completely at a loss as the small group came and went like a tornado. The casualties of the natural disaster totaled to 1.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Shiori bowed to the unconscious guard. “Like the saying goes: nothing venture, nothing gained.” In other words, the harder she worked and the more she dared, the better the chances of achieving her goals – That was Shiori Maizono’s motto. As the sibling of the idol who’d become a national star at a young age, she had to be quick and decisive to succeed. In everything.

That’s why this was for the best, Juzo-san.

“It’s better for both of us if I walk from the front than sneak in through the back.”

* * *

“Good thing I left my uniform back at school. I’d stick out too much…” Shiori maneuvers the academy grounds, doing her best to stay out of sight from adults.

She’d abandoned her sailor uniform for casual wear; jet black long sleeves underneath a gray vest-jacket and jean shorts over dark-colored tights. The set accompanied by handbag that hangs by a strap around her shoulders.

It helped that school uniform wasn’t mandatory in this school. Lucky...

“Please accept this, young master.” A calm voice nearby reached Shiori’s ears. A few steps took the bluenette to a secluded corner, just behind a small building. There, a lone girl with silver hair and a sword on her back

“One more time.” The woman coughs. “Young master. If you don’t mind…would you please accept this?” She said, putting more emotion to her speech. “…Still not right.”

“Is she part of a play?” Shiori leaned far over the corner to get a closer look. Squinting, she spies the girl tightly clutching gift-wrapped chocolate.

“No way!” The middle schooler gasped.

“Who’s there?” The swordswoman whips around.

Shiori’s frozen under the glare of those blood-red irises.

The girl marches forward. “Who are you?” With a headshake, she alters her question. “Did you see?”

“I didn’t! I didn’t see you practicing a totally embarrassing one-woman confession!” Shiori cups her mouth too late to stop the incriminating words.

“You saw…then.” The swordswoman looks over Shiori with a cold gaze. “I must silence you.”

“Eh?” Chills runs down the bluenette’s spine. Sweat falls down her face when the clearly dangerous individual motions to the grip of her sword and draws.

“It will be over with shortly.”

Shiori screamed before she knew it. “I’M SORRY!” She said before sprinting away at speeds that would’ve impressed the gymnast earlier.

…

Peko Pekoyama didn’t give chase. She blinks slowly at the stranger’s abrupt departure. But she wasn’t alone for long. A familiar head of blonde hair enters the scenery.

“Who’s screaming bloody murder over he-…Peko? Was that you?” Fuyuhiko asked.

Peko quickly hides her shame behind her back. “It wasn’t.”

The young master furrowed his brows. “…Okaaay. What are you doing over here then?”

“Nothing whatsoever.”

Her sharp and unelaborate decline leaves an awkward silence in the atmosphere.

“Right. See you in class, if you can be bothered.” Fuyuhiko turned around. With arms in pocket, he walked away. “This day drives women crazy, I swear.”

Once he was out of sight, Peko breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Secret safe.

“However, what was with that girl from earlier?” Peko ruminated over why the youngster fled in fear.

The hairpin and rabbit keychain hanging off the bluenette’s bag were quite stylish.

“I only planned on bartering her silence in exchange for this cute charm.” A cat badge Peko’d gotten recently was strapped to her wooden sword.

* * *

Shiori breathed heavily, leaning on a tree to recover her strength. She didn’t know how far she ran…or where she’d run to. “Ah geez. Where’s sis’ class anyway?”

A finger tapped her shoulder.

Shiori flips around hastily, fearing the scary swordgirl caught up to her. What she found was a whole ‘nother kind of terror. Not that she’d been aware at the time.

Oozing style and femininity, was a straw-berry blonde in a black top and red miniskirt. “Yahoo!” She said in a dynamic pose.

Shiori gaped.

“What? Is that not in with the kiddies these days? What I get from taking tips from Ibuki.”

Shiori pointed a shaky finger at a face that would unmistakable to any youth in their generation. “Y-Y-You’re Junko Enoshima!”

“YES, I AM!” Grinning from ear to ear, Junko rewards the recognition by pinching Shiori’s cheeks. “And _you_ are the little cutie letting out those _despairful_ cries! I just _had_ to come over.”

“S-Sorry, I got in some trouble…” Shiori couldn’t continue with how the model’s nails began digging into her skin. Just before she felt something might actually tear, Junko pulled back.

“Gotta watch out. Hope’s Peak might be a school, but it’s filled some scaaarrrry guys. Careful who you run into~”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Shiori nodded, airily. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m talking to THE Junko right now.”

“Flattery will you get you nowhere, child. This gal already knows she’s the fairest in all the land.” Her voice took on a dramatic quality.

Shiori had no clue where Junko popped that crown from but “Haha…Close. You’re the second.” She says, definitively. it was incredible that she could be talking to a celebrity. But that was it. Junko was only _a_ celebrity. The same went for just about every other Ultimate in this academy.

“…Who’s first?” Junko asked in a monotone voice.

“My sister, Sayaka. You might’ve seen her around…”

“No bias there, I’m sure.” The model’s expression takes on a neutral, calculating quality. “Weird though. Never heard anything about a baby sister, even if you do look the part.”

“We’re half-sisters. Maybe the opportunity never came up.” Shiori scratches her cheek.

Junko hums, skeptically. “Gotcha. So, whatcha doing all the way in onee-chan’s campus?”

“Um…you see. Right when I was out for lunch, I noticed there was a mixup. Sis’ chocolates must’ve been swapped for mine since our lunchboxes have the same design. She’s been practicing for weeks, so I had to make sure she gets them no matter what.”

“Well aren’t you a little goody-two shoes.” Junko’s immaculate fingers gently brush against her blue locks. “It’s a waste to go through all the trouble. Such a cute face. Don’t tell me there aren’t any boys expecting you to give up the goods?”

The change in the conversation’s direction confused her. “Um…maybe, but I don’t have chocolates to give…”

“Sure you do.” Junko spun her index finger in a circle and pointed to the black box.

Shiori’s jaw dropped. “That’s crazy! Never! Not even if someone paid me! My sister worked really hard on them a-and I’d never dog her like that.” She flailed her arms in harsh protest.

Even Junko gave pause at the sudden burst of defiance. Then the celebrity shrugged. “If _my_ sister did that, I’d actually be impressed that she’s putting herself out there. I’m sure Sayaka would forgive _you_ over being angry cuz of some bland, hope-spewing spikey haired loser.” Junko gnashes her teeth and trails off into her own world.

The blonde blinked, then slowly looked to her conversation partner. A shadow creeps on her smile. “Then again, never figured Sayaka was ditzy enough to mix up lunches on a big day, so what do I know?”

* * *

On Junko’s advice (and after a signed autograph), Shiori was directed to the cafeteria. She slowly pushes the doors open and is once again reminded that Hope’s Peak was a very, very strange place.

Huddled around a black pot were three students. A blonde stirs the contents of a pot right out of a witch’s story. A man with a purple scarf seemingly assists her by holding onto a thick rope with the help of several hamsters. The last was a short and stubby guy…hanging off the ceiling by said rope, just over the pot.

…It’s a bit early (late) for Halloween, isn’t it?

“I’m totally cool with getting tied up, but CAN WE RETHINK THE BOILER!?” The bound man struggles in the air.

“Hm…you may be right…” The sole woman presses a finger to her lips, looking ready to reconsider this strange situation “He’s too high in calories. I proposed we devour him in small portions.”

“Agreed.” The gothic man nods.

“HEEEEEELP!”

“I’m coming!” With a cry, Shiori sprung into action, blowing the doors open. Before the foreigner could react to the sudden intrusion, Shiori dropped her shoulder into the girl, tackling her to the floor. With a spin, her hands push the pot over, spilling its contents.

The red-eyed man jumps out of the way before the contents spilled on him. “Devas!” He shouts, and four animals jump out of his clothes.

H-Hamsters?!

Shiori’s knocked off balance when the furry critters scurry around her clothes. “Ha…hahaha. Stop, I’m ticklish!” She writhes with laughter. “I said quit it.” She manages to grab the largest hamster in both hands. The others squeak away in fear, running back to their owner.

Sitting up, she brings the hamster to her face, taken in its orange coat, chubby face and beady eyes. “So cute.” She remarks.

“Ahem.”

Shiori was drawn back to reality. The animal tamer had brought their captive down. The girl she’d tackled was staring down at her curiously, if slightly vexed. “Whom might you be?”

Shiori climbed to her feet, pressing the hamster to her chest. “That’s my line. Let him go or you’ll be sorry. Probably!”

“My hero~” The captive swooned.

“My name is Sonia Nevermind…and there appears to be a misunderstanding. Teruteru is a classmate of ours. We are doling out his punishment.”

“…Punishment?”

“This fiend poisoned our offerings with another of his foul toxins.” Said the man with the purple scarf.

“It’s Valentines. So what If I added a bit of spice to help you two…consummate your love?” The perverted tones the short man took had Shiori thinking twice about what she just did.

Seeing that, Sonia smiled pityingly. “Teruteru has a habit of…lacing some of our meals with aphrodisiacs. He went a bit far this time. Gundham and I weren’t really going to cook him, just frighten him. Probably.” She muttered the last word under her breath.

… Shiori’s shoulders slumped. “Oh…I totally screwed up just now, didn’t I?”

“Pardon me, but I have yet to know who you are.”

“I’m Shiori. I’m sorry for hitting you.” She bowed her head in apology.

“No harm done.” The blonde giggled and gestured to her companions. “These are Teruteru Hanamura and Gundham Tanaka.”

“Release Cham-P.” Gundham demanded.

“Oh…” She dropped the hamster to the ground. It looked up at her briefly, then scurried away, rejoining the rest of the devas.

“He is the Ultimate Breeder, caring after animals is his beloved hobby.” Sonia explained.

“And you?” Shiori asked.

“Nothing quite so amazing. I’m the princess of Novoselic. A small nation overseas.”

…

…

…

“A princess…I hit a princess?” Shiori paled. “A-am I going to jail?”

“Perish the thought. You’d sooner be hanged in my country, not imprisoned.”

A joke. Definitely a joke! haha…

A loud rumble interrupts the bluenette’s nervous laughter. Her face was tomato red as she clutched her stomach. 

“Are you hungry?” Sonia asked

Shiori could only nod, not meeting any of them in the eyes.

“Non non non, an empty stomach in my kitchen? This can’t stand!” With a loud yell, Teruteru flexed out of the rope.

Gundham and Sonia shared similar looks of bewilderment. “Could you have done that the whole time?”

“Of course, like I said. Getting tied up like that was fun.” Teruteru’s fingers moved lecherously. “But now’s not the time. When a beautiful madame is starving before my eyes, it is a chef’s duty to see her filled.” He stormed off to the back of the kitchen.

“It’s likely best not to leave him alone…could you keep our guest company?” Sonia asked Gundham. The breeder silently nodded, leaving the two of them alone.

“You have a familiar scent.” Gundham jumpstarted the conversation.

Scent? “Maybe you know my sister, Sayaka?”

“A kin of the twilight princess.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I love that game!” Shiori beamed.

Gundham averted his eyes, hiding behind the scarf. “Did you use that accursed bloodline’s power to charm Cham-P?”

“I take care of animals at school. Maybe it can tell?”

“Explain yourself.” Gundham took a renewed interest in her.

“Well more like _one_ animal. We have a pen at school with chickens and bunnies, you see.” Shiori fumbled with her fingers, recounting an old story. “One day there was blood found all over the pen and some of the animals were missing. A classmate was the animal caretaker and she was really sad about it. So…I held a stakeout to catch the culprit.” A fact she’d disguised as ‘staying over at a friend’s place’ to her family. 

“Turns out our man was actually a fox. He wasn’t big enough to be an adult, but enough to threaten the other animals. I laid bait out for it…but it got away. I tried the next day…and the next…and the next.”

Gundham who’d listened intently, suddenly smirked at the recollection of her loss. “Fool. An amateur should have admitted defeat.”

Shiori pouted. “I never managed to catch it. But strangely enough…the animals in the pen weren’t being attacked anymore.”

Gundham arched his eyebrow.

Shiori scratched her cheek. “Ya see, the fox really liked my lunches, and kinda became a regular at my school, following me around whenever we crossed paths. Like it’d decided not to eat anything else as long as I fed it. So…I became its caretaker.”

If the breeder was content with controlled amusement before, he’d burst into laughter now. “A novice summoner who let herself become the beast’s familiar. I can see how you ensnared the dark devas.”

Although his words were scathing, it didn’t sound like he was making fun of her. There was approval in the breeder’s gaze. 

“So you’re like, a super good animal caretaker? Do you have any advice? That fox is really cheeky, yknow?” Shiori pouted.

Gundham smirked. “Perhaps it is time to take on a disciple. Listen well…”

…

Sonia and Teruteru returned from the kitchen, puzzled by the enthusiastic conversation between the two former strangers.

* * *

The class 77 were really nice. Not only did they treat her to the best meal she’s had in forever, but they told her where Sayaka’s class was.

Finally… Shiori slides class 78’s door open. “Excuse me.” She declares before stepping in…to an empty classroom. Shiori’s head sways back and forth, scouring the empty seats. Her gaze lands on the lone occupant in the room. A girl with purple braided hair looked up from the book she read.

You know those signs that say “do not enter” or “do not disturb”? This was the first time Shiori could see it written on someone’s face.

“Tch. Classes are over.”

Shiori groaned loudly. Back to the drawing board…

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” She found herself approaching the bespectacled grinch.

“W-What’s it to you?” She seethed.

Before Shiori could answer, her eyes landed on an immediately recognizable cover. “I know that book!”

_“You’ve read this?”_

The bluenette shook her head, hands behind her back. “Nope! But it’s in one of the privileged sections in my school’s library. I can’t even rent it out.”

The older girl scanned her, but in a different way than Junko had earlier. “Where are you from?”

“Sixth Blackroot middle school. I’m Sayaka’s little sister, Shiori.”

The mention of her older sister didn’t even earn a reaction. Instead, “So my novels are even in middle schools…” A crooked grin forms on her face.

“Eh? _You’re_ Toko Fukawa!?” Hope’s Peak was crazy.

“Why would you care? You’ve never read the book.”

“Not by choice. Only the seniors or the teachers can.”

Toko gazed, skeptically. “Doubt it. You don’t look the reading type.”

You can _look_ like a reader? “I like reading. Mysteries mostly.”

“A secret hobby.”

“All my friends know I love reading. Why would I hide that?” Shiori, asked confused

“Hmpf, must be a small circle.” The novelist scowled.

“No. It’s just about most of the students in my grade.”

“I guess when you’re that cute, you can get away with anything!” Were they having a competition?

Shiori blushed. “Hehehe…thanks. You’re very pretty yourself, Toko.”

Toko’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “W-What part of me is attractive!?”

“I’m not lying. Maybe you could prettier with makeup, but most girls aren’t naturally as good-looking. I would know since my friends and I do each other’s makeup all the time. Oh if you want, I could try on you, I’ve got my supplies!” Shiori rambled, digging into her bag for her kit.

“…Argh, so bright. Get away from me!” Toko shielded her eyes.

Shiori stepped back “S-Sorry.” I don’t know what I did wrong though…

Toko silently appraised her in a pretty overt way. She should be more discreet, it’s making me nervous… “…You’re freaky in a different way from your sister. Less…plastic.”

“Huh?” Shiori cocked her head not expecting a comparison to Sayaka of all things.

“Idols.” She scoffed. “I can’t think of anything less trustworthy. Any girl that pretends to be pure for profit has definitely got something going on.”

“T-There’s nothing fake about Sayaka. She’s as nice at home as she is on stage.” Shiori gasped loudly.

“Even if you’re her sister, I bet you don’t know what goes on behind show biz doors. You don’t get ahead in the real world by being nice, and no way she got that popular so quickly without breaking a few eggs.”

“That’s just a stereotype though. You don’t know the real Sayaka.”

“Like she’d let me.” Toko rolled her eyes.

“ _I’ll tell you_.” Shiori pulls up a chair and sits reverse style. “Sayaka wakes up at 5:15 am every single day to practice her singing. By 6:40, she’s all dressed. By 7 she wakes me up. Before 8, she’s made us both boxed lunches. When I get back from school, she’s there to greet me with a smile and ask what I want for dinner. Then she spends 1 hour, 28 minutes and 45 seconds on vocal exercises before she goes to bed. Every single day.” And she’d been dazzled to see all that effort pay off with flawless performances on-stage. Even before she and Sayaka had ever met.

“Are you a stalker?” A shell-shocked Toko asked.

“The point is that my big sister can do whatever she puts her mind to. She’s perfect!”

“You’re delusional.” Toko slammed her hands on the desk. Her gaze took on a rabid fervor. “Only one person on this Earth is perfect and his name is Byakuya Togami.”

“No he’s not.” She didn’t even know him, but Toko was obviously wrong.

"Stop rejecting reality already. T-The truth will only hurt more in the end!"

“Don’t try and sound smart to change the subject.”

“Where does a kid get off thinking she knows more than me!?”

“Where do you get off thinking you know my sister more than me!?”

-15 minutes later-

““Haaa…ha.”” Both girls breathed heavily, glaring at each other

“You talk a good game, brat.” Toko clutched her sore throat.

Shiori wiped the sweat from her chin. “You too. I can really feel your love for this Byakuya guy.” She even knew his favorite brand of underwear now…

…

What was she doing again?

...

Shiori looked out the window to see the sunset glow…and screamed. She ran out the door…and then came back seconds later. “Sorry, that was rude. Bye, Toko. See you again sometime.” She waved and was out the door again before the writer could even reply.

“What a freak.” Toko expressed a tiny smile.

* * *

A blue bullet shot down the halls of Hope’s Peak. Wandering students shifted and stumbled out of the way.

Now that it’s come to this, I’ve got no choice. I’ll run though every inch of this academy! – was Shiori’s desperate strategy. She’d find her sister even if her legs turned to jelly!

She barely sees the head of mousey, brown hair come out the corner before crashing into him.

“WOAH!” He squeaked, falling on his backside.

Shiori landed backwards on her side. “Ooow. Guess that’s why they say no running in the halls.” She winced. She gazes at the boy she’d bumped into. Compared to the sea of odd students in this school, he looked perfectly plain.

“Are you alright?” He says once on his feet.

“Yeah, I think.” Shiori clutched her forehead. Jeez, why’d she have to run into shoulder of all things… “Oh no…” What the blue-haired girl saw made her freeze. A little ways over was a very conspicuous container, with the chocolates sprawled over the floor. Shiori walked over in a daze, shaking a she caught specks of dust dirtying the sweets.

Sayaka’s efforts. Everything Shiori had done…all for nothing.

The boy stared awkwardly when she sunk to her knees. Infrequent sobs and tears flowed. He nervously rubbed his spikey hair and nodded to himself. Cautiously, he crouched in front of her, picking up the chocolate and slipping one into his mouth.

The tear-stricken girl furrowed her eyebrows at his bizarre (and unsanitary) actions.

“I think…we can replicate this.”

She looked up to him.

“If you feel like…I know a place where we find ingredients. I don’t know if I can get the taste right, but if we work together, there’s no reason we can’t get it close.” He picked up the pieces of chocolate on the floor, placing them back into the container and gently closed the lid. “Beats doing nothing, don’t you think?” He smiles reassuringly.

Shiori found herself nodding before she knew it.

“That’s the spirit. I’m Makoto by the way. Makoto Naegi.” He extended his hand. “What’s your name?”

“Shiori Mai” Wait, Naegi? This is the guy sis wanted to give chocolates to?

He tilted his head, prompting her to finish.

“Just Shiori is fine.” She said.

* * *

  
Sayaka Maizono sighs heavily, walking away from the HPA’s main building.

“Sayaka~” The idol gasps when a pair of slender arms wrap around her from behind.

“What’s up, Junko?” She recognized the voice without even turning back.

The devious fashionista spins around and lands in Sayaka’s front. “Where’ve ya been?”

“I had some personal matters to attend to.”

“Like say, giving out valentine’s chocolates to some lucky sob?” Junko chuckled behind her palm

“No.”

“Hmmm, _that’s_ interesting.” Junko hummed provocatively. “If you’re free now. Hang with me, I’ve got some spicy news for ya.”

A bubbly Junko rarely meant anything good…Minutes later, she learned why. Junko led her to the Home EC room. The first sign of things gone wrong were several their classmates huddling around the door.

The second? Most of them were female.

“What are you doing?”

“““Shhh!”””

Sayaka tried not to be too annoyed at being silenced and ignored, but her face must’ve given it away, seeing how Junko giggled uncontrollably.

“Is…that Makoto’s type?” Aoi whispered

“Sure likes em young…” Leon said.

“Maybe cuz she’s shorter than ‘im?” Mondo replied.

“Who is that thieving runt!?” Celes hissed, and strangely enough, Mukuro was glaring alongside her.

Kyoko’s expression was midway between her usual indifference and an accusatory glare. “Fix this.” She told Sayaka.

Now this I’ve got to see.

Sayaka made her way to the front, eavesdropping on the on-going conversation behind the doors. Makoto must have told a good joke, given how wildly her sister laughed. Each of them carried a silver bowl. Sayaka could guess the contents from the chocolate smearing their faces and aprons.

It was a picturesque frame. Sadly, nobody present cared for art.

Sayaka’s face darkens and without a word of warning to the rest, slides the door open and enters. The voyeurs scatter to the other ends of the door.

Both heads turn towards her. Shiori gasped and drops her ladle.

Makoto’s reaction is much less exaggerated.

“Care to explain what’s going on here?” Sayaka asked.

“I…um…we were…your chocolates.” Shiori stammered under Sayaka’s blank stare.

“It’s my fault.” Makoto replied instead. “I bumped into Shiori and spilled your chocolates. Sorry.” He hung his head down.

“Eh? Who said they were my sister’s chocolates- oh crap!” Shiori covered her mouth.

Makoto laughed “I figured. You look alike…and I see Sayaka pretty much every day.” His face hardens when he faces the idol. “I thought we might be able to whip something up as a replacement. I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries.”

Sayaka sighed. Acknowledging the situation, she glanced back to Shiori. “The headmaster called me to his office. Apparently, he’d gotten a call from our old junior high saying you’ve been missing since lunch time. It’s raised…quite a fuss.”

Shiori hung her head low.

Sayaka sighed again. “Then again, I was in a hurry and packed you the wrong lunch…and I’m guessing you came over to give it back. Looking at it that way, I’m the one to blame.”

Even if it ended with the chocolates ruined in the end anyway…I don’t even know why I-

The idol’s lamentations are disrupted by the gift her sister presents. “Chocolate-chip cookies…Makoto helped me make it.”

Sayaka accepted the shyly-delivered offering… “Don’t think this is getting you off the hook…but thank you.” She places the candy into her pocket, exchanging it with a handkerchief. She cups Shiori’s face with one hand and wipes the stains from her face with the cloth.

Once finished “So…you got room for one more?” She asked.

“The more, the merrier.” Makoto replied.

“I’ll go get an apron.” Shiori ran to the closet.

“Hey, Sayaka?” Makoto asked

“What?”

“Are they…still out there?”

“Probably.”

* * *

“I’m sooo full.” Makoto patted his stomach as he walked the girls to the gates.

“Is this a typical Valentines?” Sayaka giggled.

“No way. Usually, my sister eats all my chocolates, and never leaves any left. Then she gets a stomach ache.”

“They’re bundles of trouble, huh?” Her own personal headache snores lightly.

“You sure you don’t want me to carry her instead?” Makoto offered.

“No thanks. I’ve got some strong muscles from dance practices, y’know.” Probably more than he did.

Makoto nodded. “I’m glad I got some chocolates to eat this year. Yours tasted so good. It was kind of a waste what happened to them.” 

“A waste? You ate most of them…” Sayaka asked.

“Oh, I mean the ones that dropped, I had a taste and they were really, _really_ good.” Makoto praised.

A small smile crept on the idol’s face. A faint, natural gesture, unlike her normally practiced pleasantries. “I’m happy you got to try them.”

Makoto scratched his cheek “Shame it had to be me. By the way, who did you plan on giving chocolates to?”

Sayaka hummed a playful tune before saying, “I’ll give you a hint: It’s someone in our class.”

“Eh? Who could it be…probably isn’t fair to exclude the girls…” Makoto thought deeply, pressing a finger to his chin. “It wouldn’t be wishful thinking they were for me, would it?”

“’Wishful’? You ate all the ones I made a few minutes ago.” Sayaka said smugly.

“Guess that means I’ve got my work cut out for me on White Day.” Makoto smiled lamely.

“…Don’t worry. I don’t eat sweets. I have to keep my figure.”

Makoto looked a little disappointed but otherwise understood her circumstances… “Wait, hold on. What about Shiori’s?”

“…Should I make an exception?” She asked in a teasing voice.

“Haha, I bet. You two really get along.”

Sayaka stopped walking.

Makoto did as well, once he realized he’d gotten ahead of her. The luckster gives her a puzzled look.

“What makes you say that?” Sayaka asked.

“Shiori wouldn’t stop talking about you, for one. Even Komaru and I aren’t that close. At least she doesn’t admire me anywhere as much…hehe.”

“…I think you have it the other way around. You and your sister are a lot closer, so she doesn’t have any preconceptions or admirations about you.” Sayaka deadpanned. “Shiori’s only my half-sister, and I’ve only known about her for a little under 2 years.”

“How does _that_ work?” Makoto’s eyes widened. If it sounded strange to Makoto, then that must be the normal reaction. Sayaka had thought the same.

How _do_ blood-related siblings go over 2 thirds of their lives without knowing the other existed? “Shiori’s my mother’s daughter.” Sayaka began to explain. “My parents got a divorce a bit after I was born, and she remarried elsewhere. I don’t really know the details, maybe she had an affair…I don’t know. Nobody talks about it, so I just had to accept the conclusion.”

“That sounds really awkward.” As if he needed to tell her that. The boy radiated discomfort. It’s the way he was so easily read and put his heart on his sleeve that attracted her. “But from what I saw, I couldn’t tell the difference.”

“Shiori’s easy for everyone to get along with. I do my best to play the reliable big sister.”

“Hm?” Concern was etched onto the luckster’s face.

“W-what? Staring so much is making me embarrassed.” Sayaka meekly blushed.

“S-Sorry.” Makoto looked away, his face as flushed in equal amount organic as hers was artificial. “I must have imagined things.”

The topic hits a dead-end. It was fine, they’d reached the parking lot outside the gates. A black car waited for her there. “Thanks for playing with Shiori, Makoto.”

“Yeah. I had fun.” Makoto pulled out a bag of chocolates out of his pocket, similar to the one Sayaka received.

“She gave you some too, huh?” He nodded. “She’s usually shy around boys. You’re pretty smooth, Makoto.”

“Hey now…” He flushed.

Sayaka giggled, opening the car door and gently tucking Shiori inside. “It’s a compliment. If Shiori comes around more, please play a lot with her.” She beamed.

“Will do! Get home safe.”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Sayaka entered the car, waving to Makoto as the vehicle drove off.

* * *

“Yes, I’m taking her home with me right now. I’m sorry for all the trouble.” Sayaka ended her 3rd apology call, and sighed.

‘You’d think she’d have told a friend or something before she left the school.’ The idol muses. Any misgivings, any complaints about anyone, must remain in her mind. In order to maintain her affable image.

The pop sensation watches over Shiori, who had decided to use her lap as a makeshift pillow. The younger girl’s face is perfectly at peace, innocent, unassuming, and blissfully ignorant.

Sayaka let her head fall back to the car seat. A conversation earlier in the late afternoon plagues her thoughts.

Junko had a knack for getting under people’s skin.

\---

_“You look like you have something to say.” Sayaka noted as she followed the model to whatever destination._

_“It’s just that I met your baby sis earlier. She’s so cute…like a dumb puppy you just wanna strangle. It must be a pain to deal with.” Junko’s morbid way of speaking threw Sayaka off one too many times. Though their fields differed, the model must have learned how to sway and appease others with words alone. To put in another way, Junko should know what and what wasn’t appropriate to say._

_“She’s very easy to handle I find.” Sayaka didn’t rise to the bait._

_“You think? She was out skipping classes - Junko stamp of approval by the way – and hitched a ride all the way here, alone. If you ask me, why didn’t she just call?”_

_“Her cell’s busted. She left it in the washer a few days back.”_

_“Still, a go-getter like that could have asked to borrow someone else’s. I'm sure there's tons of useless boys who'd do anything to get in those good graces.” Junko snickered. Sayaka wanted her to get to the point, but she also acknowledged Junko had one. Shiori had no shortage of friends, from what she’d heard. It’s unreasonable to excuse her actions with ‘She forgot to ask’. At least, to those who didn’t know how short-sighted she could be when working towards a goal._

_Especially when that goal involved her beloved sister._

_“If you ask me, I think she just wanted the attention; an excuse to see you at school, or for you to praise for her doing a good job.” Junko continued._

_“That’s some theory.”_

_The fashionista wagged her fingers “Puppy, remember? These are the sort of things little cuties like that do. Mukuro tries but she’s not adorable at all; she’d rather bring me bodies than bringing me cookies I mixed up by mistake. Ah, it was a mistake, right?”_

_“Yes.” Sayaka forced a smile._

_Junko pursed her lips. “I thought it was weird that you weren’t crowding around Big Mac with the other thirstbots, but that explains it.” You were there with them, weren’t you? “Talk about rotten luck. It’s hard to believe one of the most organized girls in our class screwed up on the most important day. I mean, even Hina got this right!” Junko slaps her on the shoulder repeatedly._

_“I'm starting to think you're accusing me of something.” Sayaka said._

_“Just taking after our resident detective and doing some fun theorycrafting. Hope’s Peak’s a nuthouse and not exactly the safest school. Sooooo,” Junko leaned in to whisper into her ear. “how about you tell me why you strung Shiori-chan along and dragged her out here?”_

_Sayaka’s lips tightened. “That’s ridiculous.”_

_Junko stepped back and flamboyantly spread her arms wide. “It is, which is why I’m wondering why you did it? I guess having that kid show up at school would make you stand out if you were gonna give Makoto chocolates but…nope, too over the top. I’m thinking there has to be an additional motive, so I stated working the good ol’ noggin~” She drilled her nails into her temple._

_“You have too much free-time.”_

_“Hey hey, we’re getting to the good part, like…how come you’ve never mentioned having a sister? Not just to us, but I’ve seen some of those snooty pop interviews on TV. You’re supposed to be an only child.”_

_“Until a little while ago, I believed that too.” Sayaka stopped herself._

_Why…was she getting sucked up in Junko’s pace? She didn’t owe anyone an explanation, least of all this crazy woman._

_Crazy was right, because Junko started cackling out of nowhere. “I’m never wrong! I thought us fellow celebs would get along, but I had no idea.”_

_One-sidedly ending the conversation, the fashionista walked on ahead._

_Sayaka glared holes at the back of her skull._

_\---_

All in all, it turned out to be an unpleasant day, with one ray of light at the end.

“They were dirty…and he still ate them.” Sayaka allowed herself an authentic smile, one she showed to few. Sayaka covered her flushed face. Her hands stymied the flurry of uncontrolled giggles that followed, but her wide, ecstatic smile slipped past.

 _"He liked them. He really liked them!"_ The idol wished to sing, but no. She wouldn't want to wake her sister.

Drunk on euphoria, the idol gently moved her fingers along Shiori’s hair. The color and texture identical to Sayaka’s own. And the mother who deserted her.

The flicker of happiness fades like a cheap illusion. “Nope. Better not think about it.” Distracting herself, she fishes out the bag of chocolate cookies.

…

She can’t eat this. Cheating on a diet was practically suicide. That Shiori had given it to her proved that while her sister may idolize her, she didn’t understand what being an ultimate-level idol meant.

But if Sayaka couldn’t eat it, what should she do with it? The simplest action would be to throw them away.

“So what if Byakuya has enough money to buy out the Tokyo dome. My sister could sell out all the seats with one word...” Shiori comments…in her sleep.

Sayaka tightly knits her brow. Should I care more about what context could involve me and Byakuya…or that she dreams about me too?

…

It was more or a less of fact that Shiori loved her very much, to an unhealthy degree in the idol’s mind. That changed little of Sayaka’s opinion. She had no shortage of fans and strangers who probably felt the same way.

A girl who’d barged into her life a little while ago shouldn’t be much different. But Shiori is. They’re family. Family ought to love each other…regardless of how fucked up their situation is.

If Sayaka continues to play the part of a kind, loving older sister…eventually, she might believe that.


End file.
